1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for a steering wheel of an automobile, more particularly to a cover having a plurality of rounded protrusions protruding uniformly from the peripheral surface of the cover.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Presently, there are many types of covers available in the market for a steering wheel of an automobile. However, all of the conventional covers cannot prevent effectively the hand from sliding thereon.